Bearing assemblies generally include a plurality of rolling elements sandwiched between opposing raceways in bearing rings. The rolling elements may take many forms, such as spherical balls, rollers, tapered rollers, barrel-shaped spherical rollers, or others. Bearing assemblies are used in a wide range of applications. For example, in vehicles, bearing assemblies may be used for supporting an intermediate drive shaft (IDS) or a drive shaft (prop shaft). They may also be used in wheel bearing assemblies in which they bear a wheel hub that may be driven by a drive element. Seals may be included in the bearing assembly to reduce or eliminate ingress of contaminants into the bearing and/or to prevent lubricants (e.g., oil or grease) from leaking out of the bearing. However, even with these seals, some flow of material (either in or out) may occur.